Comme une rose blessée
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: [yuri] Juri est toujours désespérément amoureuse de Shiori. Qu'est-ce que le fait que celle-ci le découvre va-t-il changer pour les deux étudiantes ?
1. Les larmes sont éternelles

Titre : Comme une rose blessée  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (lazuli.1@laposte.net)  
  
Disclaimer : Bien que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette magnifique série qu'est Utena, les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.  
  
Note : J'utilise dans cette fic l'univers de l'animé, et non du manga (que je trouve d'ailleurs bien supérieur à l'autre). Si les personnages sont les mêmes, les histoires sont différentes. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Shiori apparaisse dans le manga, je me trompe ?  
  
Genre : Yuri power, yuri toujours, yuri pour la vie. Il existe trop peu de fics yuri, écrivons-en ! Je suis la première à affirmer que le yaoi, c'est génial ; mais s'il vous plaît, n'oublions pas le yuri !  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre d'introduction - Les larmes sont éternelles  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Shiori ? Veux-tu donc encore me tourmenter, encore, toujours ?! Que tu es cruelle. Ta voix résonne dans ma tête, comme une bande magnétique abîmée, bloquée, qui passerait en boucle.  
  
« Crois aux miracles, et tes rêves se réaliseront ! »  
  
« Crois aux miracles, et tes rêves se réaliseront ! »  
  
« Crois aux miracles, et tes rêves se réaliseront ! »...  
  
Tu n'as rien compris Shiori, mais comment t'en vouloir ? Cette personne que j'aimais. c'était toi, Shiori.  
  
Tu es revenue. Tu étais partie avec lui, un jour, sans rien me dire, en ne me laissant qu'une lettre pour t'excuser, sans me laisser d'endroit où te joindre, comme une voleuse qui s'enfuie. Une lettre. Avais-tu donc si peu confiance en moi pour t'exprimer à moi de cette manière ? Tu t'excusais de me l'avoir pris, Shiori, mais c'est lui qui t'a volé à moi. Mais ça, tu étais incapable de le comprendre. Tu es revenue maintenant. Ce jour où tu as ouvert mon médaillon, ce jour où une rose noire s'est emparée de ton c?ur. As-tu enfin compris, Shiori ? As-tu enfin compris que mon rêve ne se réaliserait jamais ? Je ne crois pas aux miracles.  
  
Un mois s'est passé depuis l'étrange disparition d'Utena et d'Anthy. Cette disparition a clos l'arrivée des lettres des confins du monde, et tout est bizarrement revenu à la normale. Nos sceaux de la rose ont tous disparus, et lorsque l'autre jour, j'ai voulu par curiosité retourner sur l'arène du duel, pour voir si le château était encore là ; je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la porte qui permettait d'y accéder. Nous n'en n'avons jamais reparlé entre nous, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. Tout semble être comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parfois je me demande s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve particulièrement réaliste, d'une sorte d'hallucination collective. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Je suis retournée à mon club de duel, à mes petites habitudes désuètes. Tout se passe comme avant, comme avant que je reçoive cette première lettre qui m'avait fait rêver en vain d'un futur différent, comme avant. avec tout de même quelque chose de plus. Tu es revenue, Shiori. Je sais bien que ton retour n'est que le résultat des manipulations d'Akio pour nous forcer à nous battre, mais. maintenant que celui-ci a perdu tous ses pouvoirs, que vas-tu faire ?  
  
Comment puis-je espérer si fort à la fois que tu partes et que tu restes ?  
  
Je croise ton regard. Dans les couloirs, dans le parc, je croise souvent ton regard. Tu es là, avec tes copines, à babiller gaiement, et tu lèves les yeux, tu m'aperçois, et peu à peu ton sourire disparaît. Connaître mon secret te rend-il à ce point malheureuse ? Tu me regardes, ouvre la bouche comme si tu allais m'interpeller, puis soudain te tourne vers une de ses. pétasses qui te servent d'amies, et continue de papoter comme si de rien n'était. Tu me fais si mal. Mon c?ur me brûle, tu me fais si mal. Comment tout cela finira-t-il ?  
  
iExtrait du journal de Shiori, mardi 3 mai  
Nous avons eu encore une belle journée, aujourd'hui. Comme c'est agréable  
de profiter du climat du Sud ! A Hokkaido, j'avais oublié le plaisir des  
pique-niques dans l'herbe à tout moment de l'année. L'ambiance ici est  
toujours aussi agréable, ça fait toujours bizarre de croiser dans les couloirs des personnes que je connaissais « avant », et de constater à quel point ils ont changés. Je suis partie trois ans, et cela me paraît un temps  
à la fois si court et si long. Rien n'a changé, mais tout à changé. Je  
retrouve mes anciens repères, mes anciens camarades de jeux ; et je  
redécouvre Juri-sempai, que je croyais pourtant connaître. Qui est-elle ?  
Je ne le sais plus. Je n'ai plus parlé avec elle depuis ce jour où. Je ne me rappelle plus comment j'en suis venue à l'ouvrir, je ne me rappelle plus  
ce que j'ai fait ensuite, je me rappelle seulement, comme un flash de  
lucidité, une photo à l'intérieur de son médaillon, une photo qui n'était pas celle que je pensais, une photo qui était ma photo. Je ne comprends pas bien, est-ce qu'elle. m'aime ? Des filles qui aiment des filles, je savais que ça existait, mais jamais je ne m'étais trouvée confrontée à ces filles-  
là, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Juri en faisait partie. Je ne sais pas. pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimerait-elle une fille, alors que tant de garçons lui  
tournent autour ? Et surtout. pourquoi moi ?  
  
Je sais qu'il faudrait que je lui en parle, mais je n'en ai pas le courage.  
i  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lazuli : vila vila, un chapitre de fini ! Bon, d'accord, il est. cours. -_- Mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre d'introduction ! ^^ ; 


	2. Tête à tête autour d'un médaillon

Titre : Comme une rose blessée  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (lazuli.1@laposte.net)  
  
Disclaimer : Sur quel site êtes-vous ? A quoi est-il consacré ? Ceci est une fanfiction, dooooooonc, par définition les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
Genre : POV Juri, avec passage du journal intime de Shiori. Juri + Shiori. Yuri power ! Pour le meilleur. et. pour. le. ouais bon j'ai rien dit. T_T  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Spiegel1979 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (ainsi que pour celle que tu m'as laissée pour Un bouquet de roses) C'est la toute première review que j'ai reçu pour cette fic, et c'est toujours un grand moment d'émotion ! ^-^ Alors merci beaucoup pour des encouragements ! Bah, tu peux me donner des idées si tu veux, je suis pas contre, mais alors absolument pas ! Mais sache que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas tenir compte des conseils que l'on me donne lorsqu'il s'agit d'écriture ! ^^ ;;;  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 - Tête-à-tête autour d'un médaillon  
  
********************************************************************  
  
« Juri-sempai ? » Je me retourne et ELLE est là, ELLE qui me fait si mal mais à qui je n'arrive pas à en vouloir, ELLE qui occupe toutes mes pensées, ELLE que j'aime.  
  
« Oui ?  
  
- Je. »  
  
Elle est mal à l'aise, ça se voit tout de suite. Elle évite de croiser mon regard, et sa voix est peu assurée.  
  
« Je voudrais savoir. »  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me parles-tu ? Pourquoi m'adresses-tu seulement la parole ? N'as-tu donc pas compris ? Ne m'approche pas Shiori, ne m'approche pas. Tu ne pourras que me faire du mal, je ne pourrais que te rendre mal à l'aise. Ne m'approche pas, Shiori !  
  
« Je voudrais savoir, si tu est libre après les cours. »  
  
Pardon ?  
  
« Oh, je sais bien, tu as tes exams à préparer. »  
  
Pourquoi.  
  
« . et tu as certainement pleins de choses à faire. »  
  
Pourquoi.  
  
« . je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.  
  
Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
  
« . mais j'aimerais savoir.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Euh. je. j'aimerais te parler. »  
  
Shiori. Que veux-tu donc me dire ? Tu veux parler. de « ça » ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shiori ? Pourquoi ne me fuis-tu pas ?  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas te refuser ça, Shiori, je te dois une discussion. Mais ça n'amènera rien de bon, je le sens.  
  
« C'est d'accord. On se retrouve à dix-sept heures à l'entrée de l'université. »  
  
Je détourne mon regard, je sens encore sa présence dans mon dos, je pars, comme si je m'enfuyais, je pars, loin d'elle, je ne peux plus longtemps me cacher, vivre dans mes souvenirs, avec mon médaillon contre mon c?ur, je ne dois plus m'enfuir, nous allons en parler. calmement. posément. et même si c'est désespéré, même si je ne pourrais pas la forcer à m'aimer, même si elle ne pourra pas effacer mon amour, nous mettrons les choses au clair, toutes les deux. Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je ne dois plus fuir, je le sais. Alors pourquoi est-ce ce que je suis en train de faire ?  
  
Faîtes que cinq heures n'arrive jamais.  
  
Extrait du journal de Shiori, jeudi 5 mai Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Je viens de demander à Juri  
d'en parler avec moi. Nous nous retrouverons après les cours. Je ne sais  
pas trop que lui dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas en rester là. C'était ma  
meilleure amie, avant, et je voudrais comprendre. Lorsque j'ai dit à mes amies que je ne pourrais les accompagner ce soir au  
centre commercial, elles ont ri en me demandant si j'avais un nouveau  
flirt. Quelle ironie, si elles savaient. Lorsque j'ai rectifié en disant  
que j'avais rendez-vous avec Juri-sempai, elles se sont écriées « Juri-  
sempai ?! Pourquoi ? Elle est bizarre. » Elle ne peuvent pas comprendre.  
Elles ne peuvent pas savoir. Et je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas  
trahir le secret de Juri.  
  
Tout finit par arriver.  
  
La sonnerie a résonné jusqu'au tréfonds de mon c?ur. Je tremble. J'ai peur. Je l'avoue avec étonnement. Pourquoi suis-je si faible face à toi ? Je repense à Utena, qui désirait tellement être un prince. Elle, elle a su protéger sa princesse, jusqu'au bout, en défi de tous ce qui s'est dressé devant elle. Moi, je n'ai pas sa force, je suis incapable de me protéger de moi-même. Je descends l'escalier et tu es là, adossée au mur, riant avec tes amies, mais nerveuse, si nerveuse, je le sens. Je m'approche, lentement, sans savoir trop où mes pas me mènent. Tu redresses la tête et m'aperçois, et ton sourire fond, et tu me regardes, et tes amies se retournent et me dévisagent méchamment. Mais elles s'écartent, poussent un soupir résigné, te font leurs adieux, et nous laissent seules, toutes les deux, mal-à-l'aise dans ce silence qui en dit trop. Que faisons-nous là ?  
  
« Bon. euh. on va boire un verre quelque part ? »  
  
Shiori. Une fois de plus tu prends l'initiative. Ne serais-je donc pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit face à toi ?  
  
« Si tu veux. »  
  
Et nous partons, côte à côte, silencieuses au milieu de cette gaieté qui emplie les rues à la fin des cours. Shiori m'emmène dans un petit café à l'écart des grandes avenues. Ici, les tables sont séparées de manières à ce que l'on puisse discuter sans être entendues. Le café est calme, peu fréquenté, et je comprends que son choix a été longuement réfléchi. Nous nous asseyons à une table au fond de la salle, en face l'un de l'autre. Shiori fixe sur ses mains, posées sur la table, qu'elle triture nerveusement sans sembler sans rendre compte. Je la regarde, je la regarde, et plus je m'abreuve d'images d'elle, plus je prends douloureusement conscience combien ma situation est désespérée.  
  
« Juri-sempai. » / « Shiori-san. »  
  
Nous avons parlé en même temps. Silence. Quelle ironie que nous nous coupions mutuellement la parole au milieu de tant de silence et de non- dits. Elle se met à rire, trop longtemps, et trop fort. Je vois bien qu'elle essaye juste de masquer sa nervosité. Mon Dieu, comment remédier à cette atmosphère si lourde qui nous oppresse ? Nous n'arriverons à rien.  
  
« Juri-sempai, je. je voudrais savoir. »  
  
Sa voix se perd. Elle semble ailleurs, comme si elle pensait à autre chose. Puis elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me demande :  
  
« Qui est la personne que vous aimez ? »  
  
La voilà, LA question, LA question qui se dresse entre nous, LA question qu'elle a eu le courage de poser et à laquelle je vais devoir trouver le courage de répondre. Mon c?ur bat si fort. Je la regarde. En posant sa question, elle a relevé la tête et ses yeux fixent les miens. Ses yeux dans lequel je lis de l'espoir, un espoir fou, inapproprié, l'espoir que je réponde sans doute : « j'aimais un homme, et tu me l'as pris, mais c'est fini maintenant. Cette photo ? C'était juste une mauvaise blague, j'ai été étonnée que tu marches. Moi ? Amoureuse de toi ? Tu délires, comment pourrais-je aimer une fille ! » Désolée Shiori, mais je ne peux conforter cet espoir.  
  
« Shiori, je. »  
  
Mais comme un fait exprès, je suis interrompue par le serveur qui vient passer nos commandes. Shiori demande un jus de pamplemousse, et je prends un café en maudissant mille fois l'inopportun. Après son départ, le silence s'instaure à nouveau entre nous, un peu plus dense, un peu plus lourd. Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai à recommencer ce que j'ai eu temps de mal à commencer ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle a droit à une réponse. L'aimer ne me donnerait aucune excuse à mon silence. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans le doute. Même si pour l'en sortir, je dois briser ses dernières illusions.  
  
« Shiori, je. euh. »  
  
Je ne peux plus voir ses yeux, je ne peux plus voir cet espoir qui m'empoisonne.  
  
« . tu. la personne que j'aime, c'est. c'est toi, Shiori. »  
  
Je ne peux pas relever la tête. Je ne peux pas voir l'espoir mourir dans ses yeux. Plus rien n'a d'importance, mais ne souffre pas, Shiori, ne souffre pas je t'en prie ! Oui, je t'aime, je le confesse, mais s'il te plaît, que je sois la seule à en pâtir ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, et. Le silence. insoutenable. je relève la tête, timidement. Shiori, tu.  
  
« Tu pleures ? »  
  
Oh. Shiori ne pleure pas ne pleure pas je me sens si impuissante j'aimerais tant disparaître disparaître si cela peut apaiser ta souffrance oh ne pleure pas je t'en prie je n'en vaut pas la peine Shiori ne pleure pas je ne peux rien faire j'aimerais tant sécher tes larmes te serrer dans mes bras mais je sais que cela te fera encore plus de mal je me hais d'être à l'origine de ta souffrance alors que mon désir le plus cher est que tu sois heureuse Shiori je t'en prie Shiori !!!!!!  
  
« Ne pleure pas.  
  
- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Je. je suis une fille Juri !!!  
  
- Shiori.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand ? Tu veux dire que. que tu me cachais ça depuis le début ?! Que tu faisais semblant. d'être mon amie pour mieux. Tu. tu. tu n'es qu'une. tout ce temps. tout ce temps tu m'as mentie ?  
  
- Je.  
  
- Je ne peux pas accepter ça Juri ! Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? Pourquoi. pourquoi moi !? »  
  
Lentement, le poison prend possession de mon c?ur et de mon corps. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues mais mes yeux restent secs. Douloureusement secs. Shiori, est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?  
  
« Tu étais. ma meilleure amie Juri. Lorsque je suis revenue ici, j'espérais vraiment que notre amitié allait reprendre. comme avant. même si je pensais que tu m'en voudrais je. je croyais que notre amitié serait plus forte mais. mais. mais lorsque j'ai compris que. que tu. m'aimais. je. la Juri que j'imaginais n'a donc jamais existé ? »  
  
S'il vous plaît, faites que cette souffrance disparaisse ! Son corps est secoué par les sanglots. J'avance une main, tremblante, essuyer une de ces larmes qui coulent de ces yeux et qui me déchire à chaque fois un peu plus le coeur.  
  
« Ne me touche pas !!!!!! »  
  
Je retire ma main aussi vivement, comme si je m'étais brûlée. Mais c'est de la glace qui envahit mes veines. Est-ce donc tout ce que je suis pour toi à présent, Shiori ? Un monstre ? Une dégénérée ? Une. perverse ?  
  
« Shiori, tu te trompes. Jamais je. jamais je n'ai pensé de cette manière. Tu étais mon amie, ma seule véritable amie. Cette amitié est peu à peu devenue de l'amour, et lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, je ne te l'ai pas dit, pare que je ne voulais pas te perdre et. je ne voulais pas que tu penses de moi ce que tu penses en ce moment. Shiori. J'acceptais avec bonheur ton amitié parce que je savais que cela était tout ce que tu avais à m'offrir, jamais, jamais je n'ai essayé de profité de la situation, jamais, je. je ne voulais pas. je ne veux pas. te souiller de mes sentiments. Je. je ne les nie pas. mais je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. s'il te plaît. »  
  
Le flot des larmes sur ses joues s'est fait plus calme, et son corps a arrêté de trembler. Tu me regardes. Le serveur nous dérange une nouvelle fois pour nous apporter nos consommations, regardant avec surprise tes joues et ton regard humide. Tu sembles gênée d'être surprise ainsi. Excuse- moi. Après son départ, tu mènes ton verre à tes lèvres, et bois quelques gorgées, lentement, comme pour te donner une contenance. Puis tu reposes le verre sur la table en bois avec un bruit sourd.  
  
« Je. je suis désolée, Juri. Je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment, et j'ai dû te blesser profondément. Excuse-moi.  
  
- Shiori.  
  
- Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, quoi dire. J'ai réagis sur un coup de tête. ce n'est pas digne d'une « meilleure amie ».  
  
Un petit rire triste échappe de ses lèvres.  
  
« Shiori, ce n'est pas grave.  
  
- Je suis désolée, Juri. Vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu recherches. Je. ne t'aime pas. pas comme tu dis m'aimer.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Seulement. seulement. j'aurais bien aimé redevenir ton amie. Je. Juri tu étais un modèle pour moi ! Une fille parfaite, une escrimeuse douée, un mannequin. J'enviais ta beauté, tes talents, ton succès. et maintenant tu me dis que. tu m'aimes ? »  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla vers la fin de sa phrase. Elle but à nouveau son jus au pamplemousse.  
  
« Shiori, ce n'est pas grave. Ne te mets pas en peine pour moi. Si tu penses que tu seras plus heureuse avec tes amies, ne te sens pas obligée de me parler. Si cela t'arrange de croire que je suis. ce que tu as dit que j'étais, crois-le et je ne te démentirais plus. Fais ce que tu veux Shiori, peu importe, mais sois heureuse. s'il te plaît. Ne souffre pas à cause de moi.  
  
- Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse ! Crois-tu que je puisse ainsi abandonner une amie ? Tu ES mon amie ! Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue d'être partie sans te dire au revoir. Je te fais souffrir sans doute, et je me sens coupable. Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureuse, et j'aimerais pouvoir faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour que tu le sois. mais ce que tu me demandes. m'est impossible.  
  
- Mais Shiori je ne te demande rien.  
  
- Oui mais.  
  
- Mais ? Shiori, si tu veux que je sois. la moins malheureuse possible. reste toi-même s'il te plaît. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.  
  
- Juri-sempai. »  
  
A nouveau sa voix est étranglée. A nouveau la voilà prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Shiori, que puis-je faire pour te voir sourire encore une fois ?  
  
« Juri-sempai. je. j'aimerais tant que tout soit. comme avant. C'est impossible mais. j'aimerais tant. »  
  
Je me lève doucement et la prend dans mes bras. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me rejette pas. Son corps est si froid, si frêle. Mes mains tremblent. Sens-t- elle à quel point mon c?ur bat fort ? Je la sers contre moi, tout contre moi. Shiori, je te protégerais du monstre que je suis.  
  
« Shiori. si c'est ce que tu souhaites. je peux redevenir ta « meilleure amie ». comme avant. je répondrais à ton amitié par mon amour déguisé et. tout sera comme avant. tu ne souffriras plus. tu pourras oublier notre discussion. est-ce que tu désires, Shiori ?  
  
- . Oui . c'est ce que je désire. Mais TOI, que voudrais-tu ?  
  
- Moi ? »  
  
Que voudrais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je désire ? J'aimerais. Je refuse les images qui me viennent en tête. Parfois il est interdit de désirer l'impossible.  
  
« Moi, aucune situation ne me parait préférable. »  
  
Elle ne me répond pas, mais jette ses bras autour de mon cou, et pleure, blottie contre mon épaule. Mais ce ne sont plus des larmes de souffrance et de désarroi. Son corps ne tremble plus, son corps est chaud à présent, son corps. elle a la peau si douce. Je bannis les pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne veux pas souiller Shiori par des pensées lorsqu'elle me fait ainsi confiance. Je serais ça « meilleure amie » jusqu'au bout. Même si je sais que cela m'est impossible.  
  
Nous quittons le café tard dans la soirée. La lune brille déjà dans le ciel, et c'est sous la lumière des réverbères que nous nous dirigeons vers nos appartements. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, goûtant simplement à l'atmosphère paisible qui nous entoure, si différente de celle qui nous oppressait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle me souhaite bonne nuit là où nos chemins se séparent, et s'éloigne sans se retourner. Je la regarde disparaître, cette silhouette dont j'ai pris l'habitude de ne contempler que le dos ; je la regarde devenir de plus en plus petite, de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une silhouette d'ombre, qui s'effaça dans la brume de la nuit. Je me retrouve seule, dans le halo de lumière du réverbère le plus proche. Je me retourne, et je me dirige vers mon appartement, à pas lents. Est-ce la fraîcheur de la nuit qui me fait frissonner ?  
  
Extrait du journal de Shiori, jeudi 5 mai (suite)  
Nous revoici amies. Est-ce bien vrai ? Puis-je si facilement oublier la  
nature des sentiments qui la lie à moi ? Pourra-t-elle en faire si  
facilement abstraction ? Je ne sais pas. Rien n'est encore résolu.  
  
Comment cela va-t-il finir ?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lazuli : .. bon, bah il était plus long se chapitre, vous me direz pas le contraire. mais c'est surtout du dialogue alors. ^^ ; « Comment cela va-t- il finir ? », c'est la question que ce pose Shiori. En fait, c'est celle que je me pose aussi. ^^ ;;;;;;;;; Oh la la, la fin est déjà mal engagée. -_- Mais j'y arriverais, ne vous en faites pas !  
  
Si vous avez déjà écrit une fic, vous le savez certainement, mais je le dit pour les autres : c'est fou comme une review encourage l'auteur de ladite fic. Même un mot, un tout petit, un ridicule, ça fait un bien fou ! Même si à l'origine, j'écris plus pour me faire plaisir que pour être lue et félicitée par tous ceux qui passent sur ce site, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas pour personne ! Alors s'il vous plaît, si vous avez lu ce chapitre, si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si ça vous a laissé indifférent, choqué, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche et écrivez moi un petit quelque chose. Un mot suffira, que je sache juste ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ 


End file.
